Ordinary Day?
by CottonCandyLover
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so bear w/ me. When Pegsy decides to be Yugi and Co's Band Teacher, what sort of chaos will erupt? *Chapt 5 up!*
1. Prelude

Hi! Orenji-chan here!! Me and my friend Avi thought up this at, like 3 in the morning, and I've been typing it up ever since! This is my first fanfic, and it is *meant to be funny, so R&R pleez! Oh, and there is no intentional bashing, besides Pegsy, but, well, what can I say?^.^  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Oh, put a sock in it! These people don't care!  
  
Orenji-chan: "Then why are they reading this?  
  
Yami-Orenji: "...-__-'"  
  
Orenji-chan: "On w/ the story!!!"  
  
Chapter #1 /Prelude/ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prelude: Pegsy (aka Maxamillion Pegasus ^.^) decides that he is going to be Yugi and class' Band teacher, Since no one can prove otherwise.  
  
Example:  
  
Pegsy: "I am going to be your music teacher!! *giddy clap*  
  
Kaiba: "But you not our teacher. You probably don't even have a degree."  
  
Pegsy: "Can you prove otherwise?"  
  
Kaiba: "....."  
  
*Aiya pops out of Kaiba's shirt o.O*  
  
End of Example.  
  
Pegsy: *giddy clap* "Everyone has to draw which instrument they will play from this oddly girlish hat!" *little girl laugh*  
  
*No one approaches the hat*  
  
*Yugi gets pushed up against his will, as he is small and therefore easy to push*  
  
Yugi: "I have the string bass!"  
  
*Mai and T`ea break out in hysterics*  
  
*Yugi turns around and it dawns on him that the string bass is like, 20 times bigger than him :P*  
  
Joey: "That's not a string bass!! That's a string BASS!! (as in the fish)  
  
*String bass (instrument) temporarily turns into a guy in a fish suit and begins to sing the Juicy Fruit 'Sharing and Caring' song, while trampling poor little Yugi. (Yes, I feel his pain, as I am strangely short also)*  
  
*T`ea attempts to explain to Joey the difference between the String Bass and the Bass (fish), but to no avail.*  
  
Example:  
  
T`ea: "See, just because they're spelt the same doesn't mean that they have the same meaning. That's called a HOMOPHONE, and we would have learned that if we had a teacher."  
  
//Author's note: The reason I did that is because the 7th grade has to take a reading class rather than a shop class, which is REALLY STUPID as we are both in the PATS (aka highly advanced) 7th grade and (well, I can atleast) can read PAST COLLEGE LEVEL!!! The teacher is a total moron, and (well, we're in different classes) mine is like: "Ok, has anyone ever read the book..." and then says the name of a picture book, and then she asks things like: "Ok, I know that most of you don't, but does ANYONE know what the word 'strategy' means?" and then she makes us do stupid 'learning to read' papers, and today we worked on homophones. -__-  
  
She makes us read stupid picture books, and I just pray we don't EVER have to read a 'Boxcar children' book. To top it off, when she wants us to write something in our planner, she asks us to get out our 'Handy Dandy assignment notebook!!!!!!!' The dumb Middle School says the reason that we have 'reading class' is cuz the reading scores are down, so they want to get them back up'. I don't buy that crap for a second. The truth is the damn school doesn't have enough money to hire a new shop teacher, or get the supplies, so we get to sit through a Kindergarten class for 43 minutes. -__- Sorry, I didn't have to share that, but it pisses me off a bit.....//  
  
Joey: "So, I can call Yugi Yugi or Yugi?! (pronounced Yu-Gay)  
  
T`ea: "NOOOO!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!"  
  
Joey: "Ok, TEA!!!!! (pronounced tea. ^.^)  
  
T`ea: "NOOOOO!!!" *strangles him*  
  
End of Example  
  
Joey picks the Weenie Whistle  
  
T`ea picks the flute  
  
Kaiba picks the piccolo (and if you associate that with the damn show Dragonball Z I will strangle you!!!)  
  
//Yami-Orenji: Don't you watch that show?  
  
Orenji-chan: Erp! Um, no!!//  
  
*Mokuba pops out of Kaiba's bookbag* (Have you ever seen Kaiba carry a bookbag?)  
  
Mokuba: "I wanna play the TUBA!!!!!!"  
  
*Grabs Tuba and gets stuck in it*  
  
*Kaiba slaps his head in frustration*  
  
Kaiba: "So embarrassing....."  
  
*Aiya pops out of his shirt*  
  
Aiya: "AIYA!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "AIYA!!!!"  
  
Everyone: "What's wrong?"  
  
Kaiba: "Nothing! I was talking to my stupid little orange alienthing, Aiya!"  
  
*Aiya cutely begins to cry, as Kaiba called it stupid*  
  
Everyone: "Aww...KAIBA!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Noo! I didn't mean STUPID- I just, err..."  
  
*T`ea whispers badly to Bakura o.O*  
  
T`ea: /So cruel! /  
  
Kaiba: "I'm not deaf!!!"  
  
T`ea: "I know. ^.^"  
  
Bakura gets the violin  
  
Tristan gets the drums  
  
Te'a: "Wait, why is MAI here?!"  
  
Pegsy: "Oh, I decided to drag her and the rest along against their will!! Besides, someone had to play the maracas!"  
  
Mai: "But I was going to play the Electric Guitar!"  
  
Pegsy : "Fine. Then Rexy gets to play the maracas! *giddy clap*"  
  
Mai gets the Electric Guitar  
  
Croquet gets the cowbell  
  
Weevil gets the wooden blocks  
  
Weevil: "These aren't wooden blocks! They're PENCILS! Can't I get something prettier?" *in the process of saying this, everyone gets spit on ^.~ * Pegsy : "Well, we're to cheap to get wooden blocks. Here! *Pegsy puts pretty rainbow happy stickers on Weevil's pencils* Now they're prettilicious!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, just in case you were wondering, YES I think Pegsy is girlish. VERY girlish. And Aiya actually exists! Me and Avi (When making this up at 3:00 in the morning ^.~) had a Orange alienthing, which I accidentally dubbed Aiya. Avi and me (call me Orenji-chan!) both write this, I just type it up cuz I'm faster and know how to spell more things. Lalalalala, Lalalalalalala, Lalalalalalala, Lalala..Continue Naggin' anymore.....or somfin (Word wanted me to change that to salmon!o.o) like that....sorry, that song from the Cardcaptors Movie.....sorry, I'm rejected.......  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Damn straight!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragonball Z, The Boxcar Children, The Cardcaptors Movie, The song 'No Nagging', or Weevil's cool spitting accent, as fate didn't allow me to easily spit when I talk.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Confusion in A minor

Orenji-chan: Chapter 2 is up!!!^.^ I can't believe I got 3 reviews Already!! SpiritGuardian: I'll work those two in2 a later chapter, I have 3 and a half typed up already, and Thankies! Artymas: Thanx!  
  
Yami-Orenji: No, it's not chapter 2, this is just an imposing look Alike...-__-'  
  
Orenji-chan: You're so mean to me! v.v  
  
Yami-Orenji: Isn't that my purpose of being?  
  
Orenji-chan: Well, ANYWAY!!! Just in case your wondering, the reason I'm not using their Japanese names is because of the fact that Av thinks that 'Honda' makes her think of... well, you get the point!^.^ On w/ chapter 2!!!!! 'member to R&R!!!^.~  
  
Chapter #2 /Confusion in A minor/ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey : "Hey, why does Mai get the Electric Guitar, she doesn't even go to our school!"  
  
Mai: "Because it's pink and I wanted it."  
  
Joey : "Well I want it too! Doesn't anyone care about me?"  
  
Everyone: "No, you're a reject!"  
  
Joey : *Is feeling rejected* "Now I feel rejected." *slumps into a corner and plays a sad but terribly played song on his weenie whistle*  
  
Yugi: *Yugi's confused why Joey wants to play the bright pink Electric Guitar* "Yugi's confused why Joey wants to play the bright pink Electric Guitar!"  
  
T`ea: "I'm confused why Yugi refers to himself in third person!"  
  
*Everyone looks confused, as they do not know what third person is*  
  
T`ea: "We would have learned what Third person is if we had a teacher, also."  
  
Pegsy : "On the bright side, I have more pretty rainbow happy stickers!!"  
  
*Everyone groans, and Weevil cries as if his eyes are faucets, o, well you know what I mean!*  
  
Croquet : "Why do I get a cowbell? There isn't even a cowbell in this piece we're playing."  
  
*Everyone but Weevil, who is crying, looks down at the sheet music Pegsy handed to them*  
  
Kaiba: "Dear God, NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Yugi: "Why are we playing the Sailor Moon theme song?"  
  
Pegsy : "Do you not agree that this is a grand piece of music?"  
  
Everyone: "NOOOOO!!"  
  
Pegsy : "Marvelous! Let's get started then!" *giddy clap*  
  
Croquet : *clears throat* "Did I not make it clear that there is NO COWBELL in the Sailor Moon theme song?!"  
  
Pegsy : "No. You're fired. I don't want someone working for me named 'Croquet' anyway."  
  
*Everyone's face faults, and they sweat drop -_-' *  
  
*Mokuba raises his hand, shaking it too and fro and making 'Ooh!' noises*  
  
Pegsy : *in irritated tone* "Whaat?!"  
  
Mokuba: "I can sing that song!!"  
  
Kaiba: [{Dear God, NOOO!}]  
  
Mokuba: *clears throat, and begins to sing off-key* "FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT!!! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT!!! NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT, SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Make the horror end!!! I thought I forbade you to watch that show!!!"  
  
Mokuba: "You did. Anyway.... SHE WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON A FRIEND!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "1....."  
  
Mokuba: "SHE IS ALWAYS THERE TO DEFEND!!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "2....."  
  
Mokuba: "SHE IS THE ONE ON WHOM WE CAN DEPEND!!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "3....."  
  
Mokuba: "SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR........"  
  
Kaiba: "4....."  
  
Mokuba: "SAILOR VENUS, SAILOR MERCURY, SAILOR MARS, SAILOR JUPITER....."  
  
Kaiba: "5....."  
  
Mokuba: "WITH SECRET POWERS ALL SO NEW TO HER, SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!!"  
  
Kaiba: "All right, that's it!!!!!" *He makes a grab at Mokuba, but he dodged*  
  
Mokuba: "You can't catch me!!" *blows raspberry*  
  
Kaiba: "Grr..."  
  
*At this point Mokuba runs into a wall and falls in a heap*  
  
Kaiba: "So embarrassing....." *Puts his hand up to his head, and shakes it back and forth slowly*  
  
***  
  
Pegsy: "Ok, that's enough for today. You can go home and frolic around freely now! Remember we have practice again tomorrow, so come or I will make somebody drag you here against your will!"  
  
Tristan: "No one 'frolics'!!!!  
  
Pegsy: "Very well. Then you can't go home now."  
  
*Everyone glares at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: "What?!"  
  
*Mokuba pokes Tristan with a stick*  
  
Tristan: "Ow!! Er, I mean..."  
  
*Yugi giggles*  
  
Tristan: *Pokes Yugi* "It's NOT FUNNY!!"  
  
Yugi: *Is taken aback* "I never said it was!!"  
  
***  
  
I hope you aren't fed up with this yet. It's supposed to be kinda funny, except most of this is inside jokes from me and Av, and most of it is just pointless anyway. Me and Av are the short people in our class, and therefore feel poor Yugi's pain. Av hates it when I say that, she doesn't feel sorry for him in the slightest. I actually think he's kinda cute, he's so innocent, and his hair's cool ^.^ Av wants to punch me for saying that, but she's a lil weakling (like Yugi! There, now she wants to punch me again for associating her with him:P) and can't do any damage to me...hehe... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or related characters, I don't own Sailor Moon, cowbell, or Oscar Meyer Wiener's Weenie Whistle. I don't even like hotdogs. ~'o' (piggy!!!) _______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Piano Animato

Hi again, everyone! It seems everyone wants to know if our two fave Yamis will be in this!!! In chapter 4, they WILL be making an appearance, and they may stay a while..hehe.Thanx for the reviews everyone!!!!!  
  
Chapter #3 /Piano Animato/ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura: *In British accent* "GREAT SCOTT!!! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER!! WHY WAS I DECLINED THE PRIVELEGE OF OPENING MY MOUTH AND USING MY VOCAL CORDS?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"  
  
Pegsy: "...I will play the piano!!"  
  
*Pegsy sits down at the piano and begins to play 'Swan Lake'. Bakura suddenly is wearing a nasty pink tutu, and begins to perform a variation of 'Swan Lake'.*  
  
T`ea: "I know how to do that too!" *Suddenly appears in nasty pink tutu, oddly similar to Bakura's. o.O*  
  
Mokuba: "Did you know that 'Swan Lake' was created by Peter Ilich Tchaikovsky? He was born in Votkinsk, in the western Ural area of the country. He studied law in Saint Petersburg and took music classes at the St. Petersburg Conservatory. There his teachers included Russian composer and pianist Anton Rubinstein, from whom Tchaikovsky subsequently took advanced instruction in orchestra. In 1866-"  
  
Kaiba: ".....Good lord, do you ever shut up?!"  
  
Mokuba: "Don't you love me any more, big brother?"  
  
Kaiba: "....."  
  
Yugi: "Umm...Pegasus? I thought you were our teacher, not the pianist."  
  
Kaiba: "That's a big word for you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: ".....Hey! I'm not Joey!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh, right....x.x"  
  
Joey: ".....Huh? Wha....?"  
  
Pegsy: "......Fine. Who else can play the piano?"  
  
Bandit Keith: *pops out of nowhere* "I can."  
  
*Everyone looks at him strangely*  
  
Pegsy: ".....Fine. Go play this."  
  
*Peggy- whoops, Pegsy!! (Av, stop hyperventilating! That comes later!) hands Bandit Keith the music*  
  
Bandit Keith: "Umm...."  
  
Pegsy: "Play it!"  
  
Bandit Keith: "...."  
  
*Bandit Keith starts playing 'Many mumbling mice' song by Dr.Seuss*  
  
Mokuba: "That's not Sailor Moon! That's 'Many mumbling mice' by Dr.Seuss! I can sing that too!!"  
  
Kaiba: "I thought I forbade you to read those books!!!"  
  
Mokuba: "You did. Anyway....*begins to sing off-key* MANY MUMBLING MICE!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Stop it now."  
  
Mokuba: "...ARE MAKING MIDNIGHT MUSIC IN THE MOONLIGHT!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Stop it RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Mokuba: "MIGHTY NICE!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "MOKUBA!!!"  
  
Mokuba: "I'm done now."  
  
Kaiba: "Your grounded!"  
  
Mokuba: "Am not!"  
  
Kaiba: "Are too- I mean- *clears throat* You are punished because of the reason of my saying so and YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME!!!"  
  
Pegsy: "Kaiba, I don't think that made any sense in the slightest."  
  
Kaiba: "IT DID TOO!!!"  
  
Mokuba: "Well, I don't have to listen to you cuz your not my mommy!"  
  
Kaiba: *sputters* "Well, let's hope not!!!"  
  
Pegsy: "HaHEM!! What is this, Family Feud?!"  
  
Kaiba: "No, Mokuba's just being a spoiled brat. I don't know were he gets it from."  
  
*Everyone stifles laughter*  
  
Kaiba: "Wha-at?!"  
  
*Everyone bursts out laughing*  
  
Pegsy: "Well, anyway, Bandit Keith, can't you play anything ELSE?!" Bandit Keith: "Uhh...yeah."  
  
*Bandit Keith begins to play a very familiar song!*  
  
Mokuba: "I know this one too!!! *sings off-key* C-C-C-C-C-C, A-A-A-A MINOR, F-F-F-F-F-F, G-G-G-G SEVEN!"  
  
Kaiba: *pouts*  
  
Yugi: "Erm, maybe we should just let Peggy play the piano....?"  
  
Pegsy: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
*Peggy ^.^ grabs Yugi by the collar and picks him up*  
  
//Authors's note: Notice that no one ever has the courage to grab Yugi by the collar and pick him up, since he's always so nice! o.O//  
  
Yugi: "What did I say?"  
  
*Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Tristan: "PEGGY!!! That's a good one!!!"  
  
Yugi: "Make him put me down!!!  
  
Mai: "Don't you mean HER?!!"  
  
Yugi: "Wha-?"  
  
Joey: "Say 'Uncle'!!"  
  
Yugi: "EWWW!! But he's not MY uncle!!!"  
  
*This, of course makes everyone laugh harder*  
  
Pegsy: "There is NOTHING funny about this!!!!"  
  
T'ea: "YES, there is, PEGGY!!!!"  
  
Yugi: "I-I-I'm sorry?"  
  
Joey: "NOO!! Don't say you're sorry!"  
  
Yugi: "Erp....?"  
  
*Pegsy puts Yugi down.*  
  
Weevil: "Umm, didn't you say in the last chapter that we could go home now?"  
  
T`ea: "Where'd you come from?"  
  
Weevil: "Nova Scotia."  
  
T`ea: "..."  
  
Pegsy non-Peggy: "Yes. You may leave and-"  
  
Joey: "Don't start that again!"  
  
Pegsy: "Fine."  
  
*Everyone cheers and runs out the door* _______________________________________________________________________  
  
The end of Chapter 3!!!! I hope you still find this amusing...^.^ O, and YES 'Many Mumbling Mice' was made into a song, as we have to sing it for Choir warm-up. Oh, and I got the stuff on Tchaikovsky from Encarta. On to Chapter 4!!! Stay tuned for the Yamis!!! _______________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dr. Seuss, 'Swan Lake', 'Those Magic Changes' song from Grease, or Nova Scotia. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	4. Havoc down the Street

Chapter #4 /Havoc down the street/ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
*The next day*  
  
*Mokuba is skipping behind Kaiba, and for some unknown reason everyone else is following them, I guess cuz it's a Saturday and they are being forced to do this, but that still doesn't really explain why they are following them*  
  
T`ea: *Is humming a song that is playing in her headphones*  
  
Yugi: "Ooo! I know that song!!"  
  
*Everyone looks at him strangely*  
  
Yugi: "Wha-at?! I like that song!"  
  
Joey: "What song is it then?"  
  
Yugi: "It's Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne!!"  
  
Joey: "And YOU like that because...?"  
  
Yugi: "Iowknow......"  
  
//Authors' note: I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!^.^//  
  
*Kaiba takes out his cell phone*  
  
Mokuba: "LaLaLaLALALALAALAAALAAAA!!!!  
  
Kaiba: "Must you do this to me?!"  
  
Mokuba: "Sorry Big Brother!!!!"  
  
*Mokuba hugs Kaiba, and in the process they both end up face forward in the cement.*  
  
Bakura: "Uhh.....Kaiba? Are you aware that that is WET Cement?"  
  
Kaiba: "WHAT THE F-"  
  
Yugi: "Err, Kaiba? I don't think this is the time..."  
  
*Kaiba gets out of the cement*  
  
Kaiba: "Who would DARE put wet cement in my way?!"  
  
T`ea: "Gosh Kaiba! It's not like your King of the World or anything!"  
  
Mokuba: *cocks his head* "He's not?"  
  
Kaiba: "SHHHHH!!!"  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops, then continue walking*  
  
Mokuba: "BIG BROTHER!!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "....What now?!"  
  
Mokuba: "I'M STUCK!!!"  
  
*Kaiba retrieves his younger brother from the cement*  
  
Mokuba: "LaLaLaLALALALAALAAALAAAA!!!!  
  
Kaiba: "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother....."  
  
Bakura: "It's not because your nice, that's for sure.."  
  
Kaiba: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
Yugi: "He said that your mean."  
  
Kaiba: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
*Yugi, once again, gets picked up by the collar*  
  
Yugi: "Erp..."  
  
Mokuba: "I got him in a bad mood!^.^"  
  
Yugi: "Can you get him out?!"  
  
Mokuba: "Fine.....*clears throat and begins to sing offkey* HAMTARO! WHEN WE WORK TOGETHER, IT'S MUCH BETTER! MY BEST FRIEND! WE LIKE SUNFLOWER SEEDS, KRMPH KRMPH KRMPH, MY HAMHAMS! WHEN SHE HEADS FOR TROUBLE, WE WON'T LET HER, HAMTARO! LITTLE HAMSTERS BIG ADVENTURES!  
  
Kaiba: "Why must you further irk me with that damn hamster song?!"  
  
Mokuba: "HEY!!!! I like that show!^.^"  
  
Kaiba: *mutters under his breath* "Damn hamsters......."  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba, I wish you would stop saying that...."  
  
Kaiba: "Well, I don't care."  
  
T`ea: "No suprise there!"  
  
*At this moment, Joey runs into a pole*  
  
Joey: "OWIES!!"  
  
Weevil: *points at him* "HAHA!!!!"  
  
Yugi: "Uh......Kaiba? Would you put me down now?"  
  
*Kaiba looks down at his hand, and realizes that the wet cement on his hand is stuck too Yugi's collar ^.~*  
  
Kaiba: "Uh......"  
  
Mai: "Omigosh! This is TOO funny!"  
  
Yugi&Kaiba: "IS NOT!!!!"  
  
Joey: "Yugi, you could just take your shirt off."  
  
Yugi: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaiba: "Then I'd have his shirt stuck to my hand!!"  
  
Joey: "Just tryin to be helpful....."  
  
Yugi&Kaiba: "WELL YOUR NOT!!!!!!"  
  
*T`ea looks down at her watch*  
  
T`ea: "Umm....We're late."  
  
Yugi: "Oh, great."  
  
Tristan: "You'll just have to make do..."  
  
Kaiba: "Fine."  
  
*Kaiba begins to drag Yugi down the street*  
  
Yugi: "HEEEEEEEELLLLP MEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
//Authors' note: I'm now currently listening to Kawaita Sakebi!!^.^ Err, the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh intro song! Sorry, that was pointless -_-//  
  
Mokuba: "Big Brother!!! Didn't you take out your cellphone about twenty minutes ago for a reason?"  
  
Kaiba: "Ahhh, yes."  
  
//Authors' note: SINCE WHEN DOES HE SAY AHHH, YES?! That's so Peggy!//  
  
*Kaiba dials his cellphone*  
  
Yugi: "HEEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
*Everyone ignores him *Sniff....:( Poor lil Yugi.... *Is slapped by Av* and T`ea suddenly points behind them*  
  
T`ea: "Look! It's a bird!"  
  
Joey: "It's a plane!!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "YOU PEOPLE ARE MENTAL!! IT'S ON THE GROUND AND IS A LIMO!!!! GET A LIFE!!!"  
  
*Everyone looks at him strangely*  
  
Bakura: "My, that was queer, eh?"  
  
*Everyone anime falls*  
  
Kaiba: "Sure, Britshy. Next time leave your other idiot half at home!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "I take offense to those remarks."  
  
Kaiba: "I only said one thing."  
  
Bakura: "Oh, hehe?" (Does the thing where his arm is behind his head and his eyes are upside down U's. o.o)  
  
Mokuba: "WHEEEEEEEE!!!!! I GETTA RIDE IN BIIIIIG BROOOTHER'S LIMO!!"  
  
*Everyone watches as he runs into the review mirror and falls in a heap*  
  
Rex: "I think I just had D`eja Vu!"  
  
Mai: "Haven't heard from YOU in a while Rex. I was enjoying it."  
  
Rex: "HEY! This isn't a Rex bashing fanfic! Put a,a,um, a muffin in it!"  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Mai: "A MUFFIN?"  
  
Rex: "It sounded more 'Dino-rific' before I said it. ."  
  
Weevil: "DINO-RIFIC?! THAT'S AS BAD AS ME SAYING 'INSECT-O-RAMA'!!!"  
  
*Everyone looks at them strangely.....^.^ (hehe, Insect-O-Rama!)*  
  
Yugi: "HELLOOO? I'm kinda attached to a Kaiba here!"  
  
Joey: "Wel, wat can we doo? Its not like we hav instance cment removar."  
  
Mai: "WHOAH! Joey's so stupid things are mispelled even when he talks!"  
  
Bakura: "ASTONISHING!!"  
  
Tristan: "YEAH!!! The only thing I know that's dumber is, a, um,...."  
  
Bandit Keith: "You?"  
  
Tristan: "YEAH!!! Wait....."  
  
*Tristan scratches his head in confusion*  
  
T`ea: "Umm, you guys? Where'd Kaiba go?"  
  
*Distant wailing*  
  
Yugi: "HEEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
*One of the limo doors is open and you see Yugi hanging out, the limo is going at about 90 mph o.o*  
  
Kaiba: "Deattach yourself from my hand!!!!!!" Yugi: "AAAAA!!"  
  
*Yami Bakura is ROFLHAO!!!! (If ya don't get it well...)*  
  
*Yugi turns into Yami Yugi (SpiritGuardian, here's to you!)*  
  
Yami Yugi: *Disconnects from Kaiba's handas he transforms* "AAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "That wasn't very helpful, was it!! BWAHAHA!!!"  
  
Bakura: "Now you see what I live with......"  
  
***  
  
Ok! That worked out kinda strangely... *Scrolls up and reads* Hehe.....They never made it there!!! They will in the next Chapter, I REALLY have to keep this moving.....With school and all, it's kinda hard to write lots of chapters. Actually, right now I SHOULD be working on my Bug project, and that Map for Geopgraphy, and that English assignment......  
  
Yami-Orenji,Yami Bakura,and Yami Yugi:"THEN WHY ARE YOU WRITING THIS?!"  
  
Orenji-chan: "Well, the viewers want more!! It's only 9:00, Saturday morning! Gimme a break!!!! OOO! Tokyo Pigs is on!!  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Discrace...."  
  
*Hands Orenji-chan a large amount of insect books!*  
  
Orenji-chan: "NOOOO!! Make Weevil do it!!!!!  
  
*Weevil comes over and begins identifying insects*  
  
*Begins singing Tokyo Pig song*  
  
'Dream large, Dream Big!! Tokyo Pig!!'  
  
Yami Bakura: "NO TOKYO PIG!!!!!!" *Switches TV off*  
  
Orenji-chan: ".....fine......Why do I have Yamis in my basement?"  
  
Yami Yugi: "Weevil invited us over to see the second episode of my duel against Pegsy."  
  
Orenji-chan: "But thats on at 10:00....."  
  
Weevil: "Why don't you do this?! It's your project, and if I do it, you won't learn anything!! Don't I say the coolest things?"  
  
Orenji-chan: "Weevil, you also said Insect-O-Rama!"  
  
*Weevil blushes like theres no tomorrow*  
  
Orenji-chan: On to the next chapter!!!!! _______________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sk8er Boi, Tokyo Pig, Hamtaro, *sniff* or anything else. Except my stupid Yami....and Insect-O-Rama! _______________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Attencion, Mistro!

Orenji-chan: "My gosh!! Life isn't fair!!!"  
  
Yami-Orenji: "OMG! You just now figured that out?!"  
  
Orenji-chan: *rolls eyes* "Sorry I spilt the lemon juice."  
  
Yami-Orenji: "YOU BETTER BE!!!!! How am I to survive without my   
favorite drink?!"  
  
Orenji-chan: "You know, you shouldn't drink that plain. It's weird.  
Anyway, sorry this took so long, my parents made me finish  
my Insect Project, and lesse, today it's Tuesday, and it's  
due.....NEXT MONDAY!!!! DAMN!!! That makes me angry...  
  
Weevil: "On the bright side, now it's done and you can do fun things  
this weekend!"  
  
Yami Bakura: ".....While watching all your friends writhe in pain as  
they struggle to get it done Sunday night and realize they  
only have 2 orders and seven insects, and are about to   
fail Science class and be grounded for the rest of their  
miserable, pathetic lives!!!  
  
Orenji-chan: "That's REALLY creepy, Yami B. And plus that's only Joey.  
(I'll explain after fanfic!)  
  
Yami Bakura: "DON'T CALL ME YAMI B!!!!!!"  
  
  
Chapter #5   
  
*Yugi and Yami are now separated, and Yami's head is stuck in a gutter*  
  
Yami: ". Owwwww..."  
  
Kaiba: "MY HAND IS FREE!!!!!!"  
  
*Suddenly, a loudspeaker from nowhere begins to speak!*  
  
Indistinct Voice: "Will all band students please report to the band  
room right now.....*crackle*"  
  
Weevil: "........."  
  
*They all continue on, and finally get to the school*  
  
Pegsy: "MY!!! You are all very late. Did I wake you from your slumber?"  
  
Kaiba: "Shut up, Peggy."  
  
Pegsy: "I will pretend I did not hear that. OH! It seems we have a   
couple of new students joining us today!!!  
  
*Yami and Yami B (HEHE!) look at each other in horror*  
  
Yamis: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Pegsy: "Hmm, lets see...... Yami can play the-  
  
Yami: "NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Pegsy: "I havn't said anything yet, Yami Boy. Anyway, you can play the   
Cello. Yami B can play the Saxaphone!!!!  
  
Yami: "What is this Cello?"  
  
Yami B: "And why the hell would you put Socks on a Phone?!"  
  
Bakura: "It's a SAXaphone, and a Cello is slightly smaller than a Bass,  
and is played while sitting down. It is vital to an orchestra."  
  
Yami B: "How do you know this?!"  
  
Bakura: "I play Violin. I specialize in orchestra instruments."  
  
Yami B: "You specialize in being a freak."  
  
*Bakura scoffs*  
  
Joey: "Speaking of which, why do you have white hair?"  
  
Bakura: "Uh........"  
  
Kaiba: "It's SO obvious."  
  
*Kaiba grabs Mokuba*  
  
Kaiba: "As you can see, Object A, Bakura, and Object B, Mokuba, have  
very similar, unruly hair. Object A OBVIOUSLY is Object B's   
sibling, and has tricked us all in to believing that I am   
Odject B's brother, and attempted to dye his hair a different  
color so as not to look as much like Object B."  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba, I think your theory is wacked."  
  
Joey: "I think you just want to avoid the long awaited question."  
  
*Everyone looks at Joey in a confused manor*  
  
Joey: "THE QUESTION IS: If Kaiba's so rich, how come he can't afford   
to give Mokuba a decent haircut?"  
  
*Anime fall*  
  
//Authors's Note: Actually, that's my question. It distresses me   
greatly. Oh, and that Bakura/Mokuba theory is a LOOOOOOOONG story.../  
  
Pegsy: "Hellooooo? What about the Band????????"  
  
Yugi: "LOOKIE!!!! I've practiced!!!!!!  
  
*He attempts to play the Sailor Moon theme song, but can't reach the  
strings on top and ends up getting his head stuck in it o.O*  
  
Yami: "Err, that was lovely aibou......."  
  
Pegsy: "Ok........How about you, Mai?  
  
Mai: "heh....."  
  
*Begins playing an awesome Electric guitar solo*  
  
Pegsy: "........Joey?"  
  
*Joey toots his Weenie Whistle once and then grins stupidly*  
  
Pegsy: "Alrighty then......T`ea?"  
  
*T`ea begins playing her flute, but stops on the 5th measure*  
  
T`ea: "That's all the farther I've gotten."  
  
Pegsy: "T`ea, that wasn't funny. This is supposed to be comical.   
Anyway......Bandit Keith?"  
  
*Slowly plays the first 10 notes, screwing up 7 times .*  
  
Pegsy: "STOP!!!! That's enough, err, Tristan?"  
  
*Plays drum solo....Sorry, i don't know much about drums.....*  
  
Pegsy: "Ok, now Kaiba Boy, Mokuba, Weevil, Rexy, Croquet, then Bakura."  
  
Kaiba: "I refuse to play the Piccolo."  
  
Pegsy: *Stuffs it in Kaiba's mouth* "PLAY IT!!!!"  
  
Kaiba: *Muffled* "Iwl Sue!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: "REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAADY EVERYONE??????"  
  
*Starts to play the intro to VeggieTales, and Bob the Tomato hops in*  
  
Bob: "If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash can make you smile!  
If you like to waltz with potatoes, up and down the Prooooduce  
Aisle!!!!!   
  
*Does eyebrow thing*  
  
Bob: "Have we gotta show for you!!!!!"  
  
Yami B: "NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
*Sends Bob to the Graveyard*  
  
Yami B: "That was a close one!!!!"  
  
Mokuba: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Weevil: "Err, I believe it's my turn...."  
  
Mokuba: "YOU SPIT ON ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Weevil: "Well, what can I say? Anyway......HAHEM!!!!"  
  
*Hits his two pencils together*  
  
Weevil: "I am through..."  
  
Rexy: "MY TURN!!!!! This'll be Dino-tastic!!!!!"  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops as he shakes his maracas*  
  
Croquet: "I thought you fired me......"  
  
Pegsy: "DO IT ANYWAY!!!!!!"  
  
Croquet: "Fine..."  
  
*Shakes the cow bell*  
  
Joey: "Moo. That makes me wanna dance. (Said in monotone)  
  
*Does freaky N*SYNC like dance moves*  
  
Joey: "Cool."  
  
***  
Hehe! I like how this chapter turned out!!! Sorry it took so long!!  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Shouldn't you explain a few things to the readers?!"  
  
Orenji-chan: "Oh, yeah!!!! Sorry if you're confused. This may take a   
while.......  
  
Ok, 'Joey' is actually a boy in mine and Avi's class named Ryan.   
He is so like Joey, we, er, call him Joey!! He's got the tall hair, the  
same stupidness, and people enjoy calling him dog-related names!!  
Joey(Ryan) and a cool kid named Paul that we call Gus, Cuz his last  
name is Gustafson, were explaining to us about the 'Lance Bass show',  
they saw this on Mad TV. It had Lance Bass saying 'That makes me wanna  
dance' after everything, and then he would do stupid N*SYNC lookalike  
dance move. Then he would say 'Cool.' dumbly. Gus likes to dance.  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Go Gus!!!!!"  
  
Orenji-chan: "Yep. He is so funny. He's shorter than me, too!!!!!!"  
  
*Happy skipping*  
  
Yami B: "Well, whoever this kid is has you awefully EXCITED...hehe.."  
  
Orenji-chan: *Head gets very large like Chi-Chi's from DBZ*  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!"  
  
Yami B: "."  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Since Orenji-chan is a bit preoccupied....I guess I'll  
do the ending....I hope you enjoyed this chapter.....  
Sorry, it's a little odd......*Shuffles papers* Oh, yeah,  
It's not my fault.......We'll TRY to get Avalon to help  
w/ the next Chappie.....Anything you want to contribute  
to this will be greatly appreciated....Thanx for   
reviewing........Pleez keep up w/ the Reviews...Next  
chapter up soon, hopefully....."  
  
Orenji-chan: "And you can always email me at V_Erai@hotmail.com!!!  
If you know anything about band instruments that you   
think would be helpful to me, pleez tell! I'm not in Band,  
I used to be in Orchestra but I quit cuz the teacher was   
a demon in disguise. Thankies!!! Oh, and don't drink my   
Yami's lemon juice!"  
  
Yami-Orenji: "Damn straight!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragonball Z, VeggieTales, Mad TV  
or N*CYNC (Thank God!) But I do own my Yami.......^.^'  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Hate Hate HATE! A 'slightly' different c...

Av: Hello! I am second author of this "slightly" mental ficcy! And this is SO NOT MY FAULT! I was like half dead (O.o), probably slightly drunken (O.o), and it was like 3 in the morning! I mean, come on! How am I not supposed to think of this at 3 in the morning?!? .Did that make sense? Not like it matters, but for the ness of it all (I don't think that made sense either O.o) you can call me Avalon, Avi, Av.every1 does ^^. Ok, is it just me or at the end of the last sentence I wrote, does it look like the little happy-face-thing has a mole like that one model, Cindy Crawford? And that brings me to my next point of discussion, (ew! Who says that?!) Is Pegsy's name in the Japanese one Pegasus Crawford?! Cuz there's also a county in Illinois called Crawford.. Don't ask, we had to do some dumb map project for geography.  
  
Yami B: God, Girl! Shut the hell up! You're like the thing that wouldn't shut up! If we let you, you'd talk until some1 strangled you!  
  
Av: *begins to cry*  
  
Yami: BAKURA! Look what you did! You are so evil!  
  
Yami B: Ok, I thought we all already knew that.*gives Yami that "you are a inferior being" look (Orenji-chan: "I just have to interfere!!!! Just like Jay.. .ORENJI!!! Why are you interfering?! You promised this was MY chappie!!!! ., Jay's my brother...Err, sorry ladies and gents, but I must comment on the, er.. Events from above..^.^ The inferior beings thing is fun.from Abadon's ballet class.all her classmates look at me as if I am an inferior being since I don't do ballet.Um, Orenji, you don't DO ballet, you STUDY it x .x.newayz, I forgot to tell all yas that some peeps call me "Abadon" O.o don't ask how that got started x .x...Yami-Orenji: "Just like Grandma-but-Better and Four-Year-Old.compliments of Ian.`_' Abadon's mental face made in computer class in the 'glossary' w/ no words when we had nufin better to do but make faces.Damn computer teachers knew nufin.For those of you who have absolutely no clue what she just said..no Orenji! Not "get a life and eat cheese muffins!" x .x.. We would sit next to each other and type in the glossary.we got bored so we started making faces at each other.if you still don't understand that.get a life and eat cheese muffins x .x)  
  
Av: *begins to giggle very childishly*  
  
Yami B: What now?!  
  
Av: *smiles* I just did "spell check" and it wanted me to change your name to Yams Baker!! He he!  
  
Yami: *rolls around on the ground with laughter*  
  
Yami B: Just start the damn fic! *scowls*  
  
* * * Pegsy: Ok, Bakura, how much have you practiced? *starts twirling around and giggling*  
  
Bakura: I didn't have time to practice last night, because I had to go to a ballet recital.  
  
*Everyone looks at him oddly O.o*  
  
Bakura: No. NOOOOO!!! *yells and jumps back in confused fury* I wasn't DOING (studying -_-) ballet, I was WATCHING it. Big difference..my recital's on Thursday. *gives everyone a "you are an inferior being" look*  
  
Pegsy: Well, then play what you know!  
  
Joey: This wouldn't be the right time to say 'would you like crumpets w/ your tea', would it?  
  
Yami B: What the hell?! .  
  
T`ea: What's this rated?  
  
Yami B: R, hopefully.  
  
Orenji-chan: Well, actually it was PG13, but I changed it to PG. Mistake?  
  
Av: Hey!! MY chappie!!!  
  
Orenji-chan: Erp.sorry.I'll stop if you give me a blueberry muffin! ^^  
  
Av: Why are you in my house? ^^?  
  
Orenji-chan: You invited me after your hamster died! *sniff*  
  
Av: Waaaaaah! My *sniff* hamster *sniff* DIED!! Waaaaah! Sugar!! Waaaaaah!!!  
  
Mai: Get on with it, it's just a.  
  
Kaiba: .damn hamster.  
  
Av: I hate you all! Hate! Hate! Waaaaaaaah!  
  
Pegsy: Once I lost my dear Fluffums Jr., and I sniveled for weeks! Ahh, dear Fluffums Jr..*does moronic hand thing*  
  
Av: I hate you Pegsy! *strangles Pegsy* Hate! Hate!  
  
Yami B: Once again..you are like the thing that wouldn't shut up!  
  
*Everybody starts strangling each other*  
  
Yugi: Can't we all be friends?  
  
Tristan*in a totally demented voice*: I thought we were friends?! Wah.  
  
Bakura: Anyway..*valley-girl hand thing* This is what I do know. *starts playing "Flight of the Bumble Bee" perfectly on his violin*  
  
Pegsy: I meant the Sailor Moon Theme song.you're making me look bad. .  
  
Bakura: Yes, I know. If we didn't have to play such a mentally challenged song, I might have made an effort to memorize the so-called-  
  
Joey: Mentally challenged is a big word for you, Bakura! ^-^  
  
Mai: Joey, mentally challenged is two words.  
  
Joey: *counting syllables on his fingers* Men-Ta-Lly Ch-al-len-ge-d..  
  
Mai: Err, yeah..Why do you hang out with him again?  
  
Yugi: Err..  
  
T`ea: I don't.he just follows.  
  
Kaiba: Like a dog. Joey: 6! It's 6 words! Noo.that's not right.HEY!! I ain'ta dog! @.@  
  
Bakura: No, I believe-  
  
Tristan: FREEZE! Lights!  
  
*The lights turn off, and Tristan is in a spotlight, kneeling with microphone, looking kinda cool*  
  
Tristan: *In R. Kelly-like voice* I believe.I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!  
  
*T`ea, Mai and Mokuba, wearing dresses, holding microphones and standing in the background*  
  
Three: I think about it every day!  
  
Joey: *wearing strap-on fairy wings* I spread my wings and fly away!  
  
Tristan: I believe I can *Does the arm thing and knocks T`ea down* SOAR!  
  
Yami B and Yami: I see me running through that open do-o-or!  
  
Tristan: I BELIEVE I can fly!  
  
Three: I can fly!  
  
Tristan: I BELIEVE I can fly!  
  
Three: I can fly!  
  
Tristan: I can Fly-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye! Three: I CAN FLY!!  
  
Tristan: I BELIEVE-  
  
*Kaiba turns on light switch*  
  
Kaiba: WHAT THE HELL?! MOKUBA! GET OUT OF THAT DRESS!!!  
  
Mokuba: But I like the swishiness of it all! It's quite refreshing! I think it's made out of a chafon, silk, polyester blend.  
  
Kaiba: That's the last time I make a video game character in your likeness!  
  
Mokuba: .with a beautiful v-neck and lovely draping sleeves-  
  
Pegsy: With matching heels & frills!  
  
* * *  
  
After everyone is back to somewhat normal *note the somewhat*  
  
Weevil: Notice I was not involved in that!!  
  
T`ea: Yes, you were! You were working the lights and sound system!  
  
Weevil: *mumbles under his breath* Rexy did the lighting.  
  
Yami B: I finally mastered this thing!  
  
Rexy: That sounds like Pok`emon.what exactly did you master?  
  
Yami B: . I mastered the Sax-O-Phoney. Listen- *Starts playing the Sailor Moon Theme song, blues style!*  
  
Mai: Have I ever told you how stupid you are?!  
  
* * *  
  
Ya like?! I'm still here! ^-^ So.not much happened..but does it ever? I helpedy! ^-^ I got gum and a blueberry muffin, too! Would you go away!? I gave you chocolate! u.u Newayz, err, to sum it up. Please R&R, & um.yeah. And shut up and eat a cheese muffin! Yami-Orenji: Damn straight! Orenji, do I have a Yami? Erp.on with the disclaimer! Hey! You didn't answer my question!  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I believe I can fly, the Sailor Moon theme song, Flight of the Bumblebee, Blues-style, Mia's really cool attitude, or R. Kelly. (Thank the Lord!) * * *  
  
Av: What about my question?! Hello! Does no one care about me?!  
  
Joey: Wait! It is two words!  
  
Av: Waaaaaaah! I hate you! Hate! Hate! 


End file.
